fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Raoul Fernandez
Raoul Fernandez is a quarterback in the UFFL who previously played for the Downriver Waves. He elected to go into Free Agency after a combination of factors limited his playing time and lack of success. Biography Raoul was born and raised in an outskirt suburb of Memphis, Tennessee, where he was encouraged from a young age to participate in sports at school. Through mutual friendships and interests, Raoul became a fantastic athlete, and fed off the energy and attention he got from his peers. Although avians were not the best-suited for the quarterback position, Raoul exhibited an excitedness and energy that few other athletes in his group could muster, and so he was pushed to start as the highschool's QB in his sophomore year. Succeeding on the highschool level, and winning their Junior Year championship for the western half of Tennessee only opened the door wider for this young bird. He chose to attend the all-inclusive Southeast Avian University in Birmingham, where he played for two years as starter and mustered a 18-9 record. Fernandez helped the Jets win the Peanut Bowl against Florida Aquatic, 26-20. Fernandez is a man's man, but performs well under pressure and isn't afraid to leave the pocket. Accuracy aside, "Red Fire" will never be the deep-passing type, but the short passes he does muster up are as quick as fire spreads. Many people love to watch him play, noting that "it's hard to lose the little red dot running around like crazy down there," and people back home at Southeast Avian absolutely idolized the player. Now that he's off to try his wing at the UFFL Draft, one can only expect big things from such a fur... Interview If your Quarterback was injured, what would they say? "Well, it was bound to happen. At least chicks dig scars and casts... right?" If you asked your QB, "What do you do in your free time?" how would they respond? "I do spend quite a bit of time hitting up the gym, but love to host parties and go spend the night out on the town. Wherever I end up, they better have a banging night life!" Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? "Listen, Mr. Fancy-pants, I would be lying if I said I was in it for just the fame. Money is nice. Seeing my name on those walls and trophies is nice, too. But damn, I need that Lamborghini in my driveway, like, three weeks ago." What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? "Still testing the arm strength, as it's bound to come up at some point that I can't throw deep for shit. Getting my name out there, talking to a few scouts, and generally just having fun preparing for the big day." Throws: Right Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 3-13 Playoffs: - Category:Quarterbacks Category:Avians Category:Cardinal